


Maybe I have liked you (from the start)

by starlitren



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i really hope you like it!!, implied sulay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitren/pseuds/starlitren
Summary: Sehun is just starting university and his new roommate is a fun and interesting Byun Baekhyun.





	Maybe I have liked you (from the start)

**Author's Note:**

> i am bad at summaries sorry! but i really hope u enjoy the fic :)  
> also if there's anyone here that reads my hogwarts au i am sorry!! i'll try my best to update soon :')

  Between the two best friends, Jongin was the friendly outgoing one and Sehun the socially awkward one who probably wouldn't have any other friends except Jongin if it wasn't for his best friend. So, when he found out that the only request they had given to their college was denied, his world, quite literally, shattered. Jongin arrived a day before him carrying the bad news of them not being roommates and how he got placed with some tall and lanky sophomore who was a producing major. The older didn't personally mind, nor was he mad, but he knew Sehun wouldn't like it. He tried asking for a replacement, but they denied him before he even opened his mouth. So, the only thing he could do was wait for his best friend to arrive the next day and be with him.

  Except that didn't happen. Jongin slept in, so Sehun had to fight his own way around. Thankfully his dorm wasn't far from the parking lot where his parents left him, so he found himself in front of it in only after a few minutes. Tired already, he walked to the reception table that had a big “WELCOME FIRST YEARS” sign slowly and dragging his feet and suitcases behind him. The person behind that table was awfully cheery for a human considering it was only 8 am.

  “Hello!” the girl said loudly and Sehun secretly winced. “How can I help you?” 

  “Oh Sehun.”

  “Ooookay, just wait a bit until I find your info and your dorm keys.” She went almost under the table, shuffling sounds echoing in the empty hallway. Sehun just really wanted this over with. She jumped up not even a minute after with a bunch of papers in her hand and a set of keys dangling off her slim fingers. 

  “Here you go!” she sounded a bit too happy for Sehun’s taste. “These papers have all the information you need: your schedule, the campus map, rules, the list of all school clubs etc… You'll see it yourself anyway. You have three keys: one for the dorm, one for your room and the third is for the laundry room which is in the basement. If there's anything else you need, any help or any questions to be asked, you can always come here! And also, welcome, I hope you enjoy the time here!”

  Only when she ended her speech and started waving did Sehun notice the name tag on her blouse.  _ Joy.  _ Well, she did seem maybe a tad bit joyful, but he didn't mind. He just nodded back at her and walked down the hall to the elevator. He then checked the number on his keychain, 242. At least he's on the same floor as Jongin ( _ who apparently forgot his best friend was coming today _ , Sehun thought distastefully).

  He didn't know what to expect of his roommate. The only information he knew was that he was a sophomore. Not much, if you ask him. The escalator took only a few seconds to climb to the third floor and Sehun regretted not waiting for his idiot of a best friend to wake up. His room was somewhere in the middle of the hallway, so Sehun certainly took his time to get there. When he found himself in front of the room's door, he was able to hear singing coming out of it ( _ who sings this early?? _ ). Silently, he opened the door, taking his other suitcase with the free hand. To his luck, the boy heard him walking in and almost ran. Almost. He stopped himself when he saw it was no one he knew. 

  “Hi, I'm Baekhyun! You must be my new roommate. Sehun, right?” Sehun just nodded his head. Only now he took in the boy’s appearance. He was a bit short compared to himself. His hair was soft and a color of darker caramel and Sehun just wanted to  _ touch it.  _ His eyes were warm brown and a bit sparkly and he had this big and cute and boxy smile on his face. Sehun’s heart just skipped a beat.

  Baekhyun helped him, taking one of the two suitcases and bringing it inside. The room was not big, but they had two beds, two desks, a TV, a smaller closet, a very tiny kitchen and ( _ thank god _ ) their own bathroom. They sat down on, what would be Sehun’s bed. “Would you like some tea? Mint is all I got, I haven't gone grocery shopping yet,” Baekhyun said while scratching the back of his neck. 

  “Okay.”

  After he prepared two cups of tea for the both of them, he sat back next to him and Sehun just wanted to  _ die  _ cause his heart skipped more than one beat this time when he noticed how actually  _ tiny  _ Baekhyun seemed next to him. But it was all forgotten in a second when he asked him about his major and Sehun just whispered out “dance”. The smaller boy looked up to him in awe and Sehun gulped. 

  “I always wanted to dance. But I also always failed whenever I tried to learn, so I stuck to singing.”

  “You sing?” Sehun mumbled out. 

  “Yes! My major is solo singing.”

  They talked a bit more, well, mostly Baekhyun, when someone barged into their room and jumped on Sehun. Sehun barely managed to catch the person. “Sehunnieeeee!” It was Jongin. Who else could it be anyway?

  “Jongin, can you like, get off me? I can't breathe.” 

  The boy got off him with a pout on his face, but still placed himself comfortably on Sehun’s lap. They younger won't admit, but he missed his best friend, even though they saw each other less than two days ago. He hugged him around his waist and leaned his head on Jongin's back. He noticed that Baekhyun, awkwardly, moved away a bit and also saw that there was another person in the room with them, most probably Jongin's roommate.

  “So, are you like, dating? The two of you?” Baekhyun squeaked out. Sehun wanted to  _ die,  _ again. 

  “The only time I would date this dumbass would be when I'm dead and in the grave,” Sehun murmured into Jongin's neck. 

  “Rude much?” he could  _ hear  _ his pout. Cute.

 

   Jongin and his roommate, Chanyeol, left quickly after as Jongin forgot he actually didn't have any breakfast and that he still wants to sleep. Sehun then silently unpacked his suitcases, placing his clothes in the closet (the whole two shelves he had), all his necessities in the bathroom and his shoes in front of the door. Baekhyun watched him, following him with his eyes as he moved through their room. After Sehun was done, he suggested going for a walk so he could show him around their campus. It wasn't big, but it would still be easier to know where’s what when the classes start basically tomorrow. So Baekhyun took him by his hand and they went out. 

  Weather was nice, not too hot for the last week of August. It was still morning, around 9:30 am. Baekhyun showed him all the faculties, the school's library, cafeteria, parks. He lead him to a small café right next to the campus and close to their dorms. It was still empty, but they ordered two iced coffees and took a seat next to the window. Sehun really enjoyed Baekhyun’s presence and company. He hoped he didn't seem too weird or awkward or maybe too silent to Baekhyun as he was more energetic and he could talk without a pause (which Sehun  _ really  _ didn't mind). 

   “I have two friends that are also dance majors. One is a third year and the other is fourth, but you will definitely meet them,” Baekhyun spoke after a few minutes of silence. “One is from China, really cute, and he has a  _ dimple  _ when he smiles,” he sighed dreamily. Sehun gulped. “His name is Yixing, you're going to love him! He's friendly and polite, he'll help you out a lot!” 

   When they finished their drinks, Baekhyun took them back to their dorm, Sehun silently following behind him.

  Baekhyun warned him that there was a possibility of his best friend stopping by, but when it turned 10 pm, both of them were certain it won't happen. So Sehun went to shower and Baekhyun made them few sandwiches before both of them decided it was time for bed. So they locked their room, turned down the light and went to sleep.

* * *

 

  Woken up by Baekhyun’s piercing alarm, Sehun was so nicely reminded that he forgot to set his own, so he was thankful his roommate had to get up early like himself. Groggily moving out of the warm bed, Sehun brushed his teeth, fresh coffee waiting for him on his desk. Whispering out a silent “thank you”, he slowly took a sip, while Baekhyun went to wash himself up. Slowly both of them prepared for the day, taking their schedules (Sehun took his map as well), bags and getting out of their room. Sehun was pretty sure Jongin was still sleeping, but it wasn't his problem if the boy was going to be late on his first day. 

  Upon arriving close to their buildings, Baekhyun felt guilty for having to leave Sehun alone, but Sehun (although barely) assured him he would be fine. Baekhyun made him exchange phones right away, “just in case” as he said. 

  The boy went forward, while Sehun took a left turn. After finding the room he was supposed to be in, he spotted quite a crowd in front. Looks like he was more than early. To his surprise, Jongin was already standing there, wearing a stupid smile while staring at his phone. Sehun came behind his back, whispering a “boo” and he thought he never saw Jongin jump so high in all of his life. He was a laughing mess while his best friend glared at him. He forgave him right after, of course, and just jumped into a hug. Usual Nini bear. 

  After ten minutes passed and their teacher came (“professor Lee”). They were let inside of the classroom one by one. It was like an introduction class. They all introduced themselves and the professor spoke a little about what would they do, about the classes and mentioning another professor they were going to work with. It was it for today, but he left them with an option to stay and watch a third years’ dancing class. Both of the boys decided to stay as they had nothing else to do. Professor just gave them a smile.

  Slowly, the others left and the upperclassmen gathered around the room. Today they had freestyle, most of them going with street dance music, while a few (to Jongin’s delight) did contemporary. Sehun’s eyes fell on a certain guy. A bit shorter than him, dark hair, pale skin, and most importantly,  _ a dimple. This must be the Yixing guy Baekhyun hyung rambled about,  _ he hummed to himself. He was captivating, his dance precise, sharp, but just as fluid. All attention in the room was on him. 

  It lasted too short if you asked Sehun. He couldn't even pay any attention to the bunch that danced after the Chinese guy. He spotted the best friends and approached them both with a soft smile on his face. 

  “Are you the new first years?” Sehun didn't want to admit, but his voice was so  _ nice _ . He felt just a little jealous. Jongin nodded his head. “I've heard a lot about you from our seniors!” he spoke delightfully. “They watched your auditions and so they told me about two guys who caught the most looks. Apparently, our judges really liked you. Ahh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Zhang Yixing.”

  “Kim Jongin, nice to meet you!” 

  “Oh Sehun.”

  “So, you're Baekhyun’s new roommate, right?” he just nodded. 

  “Baekhyunnie certainly couldn't shut up about you last night.” And Sehunnie certainly couldn't remember the last time he blushed this hard.

* * *

  Almost a month passed, Jongin and Sehun were crammed with learning a choreography and all the theory they needed to know. They were constantly practicing, so they were rarely ever home. Sehun saw Baekhyun only at night when he tiptoes into their room cause the boy is sleeping, and in the early morning when he sneaks out cause the singer is not awake yet. Sometimes he caught him before bed, but both of them end up being so tired, they barely spill out a “good night”. Fortunately, Sehun thought to himself, the exam day has been coming closer, so he hoped he would be spending a bit more time at home. 

  Of course, both he and Jongin passed with the best of grades so Yixing and Minseok took them to have a drink to celebrate. Their treat. So they went to the café Baekhyun showed him at the beginning, seeing the man himself sitting at the booth next to the window with another boy. 

  “Baek!” Minseok called out to him and he snapped his head in their way, jumping out of his seat and attacking his friends. First one to receive his hug attack was Minseok himself, the last being Sehun (but his lasted the longest). He then introduced them (well, Sehun and Jongin) to the other boy. His name was Jongdae, a second year and a solo singing major just like Baekhyun, but also his best friend. They all barely squished themselves in the booth, luckily most of them were of a smaller built which resulted in the two youngest having to sit at the edge of the couches. Not that they complained, more space for their long legs. 

  Baekhyun watched the dancer with a frown on his face. He had barely seen Sehun until today, the younger practicing non-stop, as well as going to classes. He made Yixing and Minseok inform him regularly if he's fine or does he need anything. 

  After an hour or two, everyone went their way. Minseok and Jongdae back to their dorm building (as theirs was at the other side of the campus), Yixing tailing behind them. His room was right across theirs. The other three dragged themselves to their own dorm, taking their time, waiting for the escalator. They usually used the stairs, but the dancers were too tired to even move, let alone climb two floors. Along the way, none of them spoke, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. As soon as they arrived at their room, Sehun slumped onto his bed, almost falling asleep, just to remember he was sweaty and sticky all over and a shower was much needed. With a groan he got up, randomly picked his clothes and went to the bathroom. 

  In the meantime, Baekhyun changed his own clothes and prepared them some snacks, assured that Sehun was hungry, knowing the younger hasn't eaten since he woke up. 

  After the warm shower, where Sehun almost fell asleep in the bathroom, he entered back into their room, sleepily noticing Baekhyun in the kitchen. What certainly woke his brain up was his oversized shirt on Baekhyun’s body, the other most probably unaware of his own actions. Sehun was hit by an overwhelming need to  _ kiss  _ the boy, which just made his face red, and turning his head away, he tried really hard not to stare at his roommate.  _ Roommate,  _ Sehun gulped in pain. He has let himself catch feelings for his own roommate.

* * *

  The day Baekhyun realized that he  _ maybe  _ fell for his cute, tall roommate was when he “attended” one of Sehun’s many private dance practices. He forgot he didn't give the younger his lunch when Sehun stormed out of their room that morning, almost late to his first class. So Baekhyun decided to bring him personally and maybe stay around as he had no classes after. Only, the second he walked into the practice room he was aware that he should've just waited outside. Sehun was in his tight black jeans with some dark sneakers and an almost fully unbuttoned white shirt, dancing quite sexually to some R&B beat someone from the production department made for him. Baekhyun’s whole body was red. He then just left the lunchbox in front of the door and ran out at the speed of light. Jongdae asked him later (while  _ cackling _ ) why was he burning, but the boy just flamed up even more. 

  When Sehun arrived back to their room, Baekhyun was too focused on ignoring him because he couldn't deal with his feelings today to notice a slight pout on Sehun’s face cause he just wanted to watch a movie and cuddle. But he went to bed early. 

 

  Jongin came around the morning after as none of them had classes considering it was Saturday and, to quote, “Chanyeol snores so loud I can't even hear my own thoughts”. He may be sometimes a tad oblivious, but even the tanned dancer noticed a bit of a “tension” between the two roommates. They were too quiet for his opinion even though Sehun barely ever talks. He didn't comment anything though and asked if they're up for going to the café as Yixing asked if they can join them. Apparently, Minseok visited in the meantime and managed to wake Chanyeol up and drag him out, the other complaining. Both said yes. 

  
_ Everybody  _ noticed the change or the fact that Baekhyun wasn't clinging onto the younger dancer. Jongdae snorted. Baekhyun glared.  


 

  Sehun personally  _ felt  _ the change, but he couldn't do anything. He was scared that maybe he had done something wrong, so all he did was think through all the moments from the point he came into the dorm to the point from this morning where he tried to approach Baekhyun to ask him about the breakfast, but the other just gave him a silent treatment. Sehun pouted quite obviously and Baekhyun wanted to  _ die.  _ But he kept to himself. 

  It was all going well (in Baekhyun’s head) until Yixing's birthday. Sehun looked  _ too good  _ for Baekhyun to even breathe, let alone sit right next to him (“There's no other space left!”  _ Jongdae, you jerk _ ). He tried not to stare with all his might while they were eating in the restaurant, but he couldn't take his eyes of the younger. Black skinny jeans, ripped at the knees, some band tee, front part tucked in. Classic black converse on his feet. To say Baekhyun was drooling would be an understatement. Sehun just looked at him worriedly. 

  “Hyung, are you okay?” 

  “Just  _ fine _ .”

  “O-Okay.”

  Jongin snickered. Baekhyun glared. 

  Jongin grinned in return.

 

  They came home later that night, and Sehun decided that he was gonna confront Baekhyun. He just wanted to know what he did wrong, so he can fix it. He missed their movie nights and Baekhyun’s breakfasts. Also hugs and the way Baekhyun clung to him whenever he was near him. 

  Sehun cleared his throat. “Hyung.”

  His roommate snapped his head in surprise. “Yes?” 

  Red crept up on Sehun's cheeks. “C-Can we talk?” 

  “I- of course.” 

  He cleared his throat,  _ again.  _ “Did I- have I done something wrong?” 

  Baekhyun looked at him all confused. “....no?”

  Frustrated, Sehun raised his voice just a bit. “Then why,  _ why are you ignoring me hyung _ ?” 

  Baekhyun was stunned. He certainly did not expect this from Sehun. He found himself dumbfounded. The dancer was getting impatient. “Hyung?” 

  “Oh- ah- s-sorry. I- I had some, some  _ inner  _ problems.” He tried to go around the bushes. “I…. haven't resolved them yet, but now that you confronted me, I- I want to formally apologize. Sorry for ignoring you Sehunnie.”

  Sehun stumbled across the room and hugged the smaller man. Baekhyun pet his head lightly and he released a content sigh. After the little moment, they changed into their pajamas and turned on Jungle Book. Sehun was happy again.

* * *

  Tomorrow morning, breakfast was waiting for Sehun on their table, and a small note saying  _ Sorry Hunnie, had some really early classes!  _ He blushed. At least Baekhyun was not ignoring him anymore. 

  Sehun was having a good day. He and Jongin had fun in classes, Yixing kept them company while Minseok helped around students that had troubles with new choreography they needed to learn soon. Four of them made a deal for after classes. They decided to visit some new place down the street from their coffee shop and have lunch there. Jongdae and Baekhyun sadly had to decline the offer, they had to stay at school the whole day. 

  As soon as the school’s bell rang, they picked up their stuff and went to change from their sweaty practice clothes to something presentable. They strode across the campus and down the street in comfortable silence, silent promise to visit the café after they eat.

 To say they enjoyed the food would be an understatement. All four of them finished their food as fast as it came, paid and thanked the staff for an amazing meal. Two minutes after, they found themselves in their favorite café, noticing two new workers behind the counter. 

  “Hello, my name is Junmyeon, and this is Kyungsoo,” one of them spoke, his voice warm. “This is our first day, so we hope we don't disappoint you!” His smile shone. 

  Sehun looked around, finding Yixing staring at Junmyeon. He snickered. 

  “Hello! We're regulars here, so you'll be seeing us and our friends around a lot. Good luck with your work!” Minseok spoke in the name of all of them, also noticing Yixing's state. Said Chinese man just smiled, showing off that dimple of his, one of his many charms. Jongin shook his head in disbelief. 

  At their usual table, they found Chanyeol with headphones on his head and laptop on the table. As he didn't hear them coming, so Jongin came behind his back, scaring the tall man who jumped so high and almost fell off a chair. It had them all laughing, except Chanyeol, who was still calming his heart down. After that, they sat down, chatted, drank their drinks, had some laugh, shared stories (mostly Jongin some embarrassing ones from Sehun’s and his childhood) and enjoyed their time. 

  Two younger dancers and Chanyeol were at their dorm building fast, as it was the closest to the coffee shop. Two of the roommates continued down the hall to their own room, while Sehun was unlocking his. The silence was all that waited for him, Jongin promising to come by later. He took off his clothes, had a shower, and put some comfy sweats on and a short-sleeved shirt. Jongin came half an hour later, with some movies in hand and microwave popcorn.

  After setting everything up, they got comfortable on the bed and played the movie. Not paying much attention even though he tried, Sehun turned his head only to see Jongin staring at him. “Do you, maybe, have something to say, dear best friend?” 

  “Are you ever planning to talk with Baekhyun hyung and admit your feelings?” 

  Straightforward as always. 

  “I- no, I don't think so.” 

  “Why, Sehun?” Jongin asked. “Do you plan to keep it in yourself until hyung moves away?” 

  That struck him. The thought of Baekhyun moving away and two of them straying off hurt. It hurt a lot and he didn't want to think about it. But now, it was on his mind. 

  “Then how am I supposed to do it Jongin?” he was desperate. “How?” 

  “Just talk to him or something, something simple.”

  “Ah, okay.”

  Baekhyun came back late, around 9 pm and found the two friends asleep, Jongin snuggled up to Sehun, both of them lightly snoring.

* * *

 Tuesday morning came around, piercing alarm waking up two tangled up bodies on the small bed. Both Sehun and Jongin regretted falling asleep on one bed. On the other side, Baekhyun was still sleeping, although it was his alarm that was ringing, as Sehun realized he forgot to turn his on. 

 He got up, turned Baekhyun’s phone off and tried to wake him up, while Jongin was still in his sleepy state of mind. It took around ten minutes for the older to finally be awake, in the meantime the older dancer left to his own room. Sehun brushed his teeth and put some presentable clothes on. Baekhyun prepared them both some breakfast and they enjoyed some early comfortable silence. 

 Classes went by and Sehun couldn't wait to go home. Today was tiring and he just wanted to take a warm shower and get some take out. After Jongin confronted him last night about his feelings and the possibility of Baekhyun moving out one day, he decided to ask the other out. The problem? He didn't know how and he was scared of rejection.

 

 The day passed with Sehun desperately thinking what to do, until he came to the dorm and just flopped on the bed. He didn't pay attention who's it was, but by the smell of the pillow, it was Baekhyun’s. Putting his hands under the pillow (like he always does when he wants to sleep), he felt something up. Pulling the thing out, it was a tiny notebook with a fancy  _ Diary  _ written on the cover. 

  It piqued his interest. Sehun  _ knew  _ he  _ really shouldn't _ , but he still opened it up. First date on the first page was  _ 1.9.2017. _ , last year's first day of school. Flipping through, he noticed lots of dates were skipped, only some in particular we written. Like birthdays or when something important happened. Randomly, he ended up on  _ 7.10.2018. _ , when all of them were celebrating Yixing's birthday in the coffee shop. He decided to read through. 

_ Jongdae, that jerk! He left one empty space right next to Sehun just to laugh at me! Speaking of Sehunnie, he looked so good, I couldn't take my eyes off of him!  _

  Sehun blushed, and he blushed hard. 

_ It has been only a week, but it's been hard to ignore him. But what else to do? Every time I even just glance his way my heart skips a beat and my feelings get all worked up :( _

 To say Sehun was shocked would be an understatement. But at the same time he heard footsteps in the hallway, so he closed the little book and put it back in its place. He laid back down, putting his hands  _ on  _ the pillow this time. Doors opened and closed, suggesting that Sehun was right, it was Baekhyun. He was carrying a bag with some groceries and left them on the small table. Spotting Sehun on his bed, he smiled his way and Sehun died inside. Just a bit. 

 He took his phone and texted Jongin, knowing he would get an immediate response. 

  
  


**_me:_ **

I may have done something I shouldn't have

**_nini bear:_ **

what, tell me

**_me:_ **

I may have read a piece of Baekhyun hyung's diary

**_nini bear:_ **

meet me in 20 at the café

 

  Sehun locked his phone and helped Baekhyun with the groceries, reaching the high places his hyung couldn't. Time passed in a blink and he would himself waiting for his and Jongin's order while the latter was keeping him a seat. Sitting down, he was attacked with Jongin's questions. 

  “And? Did the diary had something useful?” 

  “Ah- uhm- I- I think Baekhyun hyung likes me back?” he knew he was just bringing his hopes up, but what else could what was written mean? 

  “What!? Spill! What did you read?” 

  So he said about how he read that piece dating from Yixing's birthday two days ago. Jongin's face resembled Sehun’s when he read it for the first time.

  “He- hyung definitely likes you back! Now you just have to ask him out!” 

  “Jongin!” 

  “What? This is your chance, use it, dimwit,” he sipped on his hot chocolate peacefully. Of course this wasn't disturbing him. Sehun sighed. Looking around, he spotted Yixing at the counter and jabbed Jongin. The older was about to curse him when he glanced to where Sehun was pointing his finger. The junior was talking with the new worker, that Junmyeon guy he oh so lovingly stared at yesterday. They were chit-chatting until his drink came and he left with a smile on his face, proudly showing off the dimple. 

  “It looks like hyung stepped into action right away.”

  Jongin was right. Sehun agreed.

  Baekhyun noticed a slight change in younger’s behavior. Sehun was nervous, aggravated. He tried to ask him if everything was alright but failed to even say a word, Sehun was already out of the house “to have a walk” as he said. Baekhyun decided to prepare for their movie night, leaving the decision what to watch to Sehun when he comes back. He made popcorn, opened two bags of gummy bears and put them in a smaller bowl. Around 20 minutes later, the younger entered their room and washing his hands, flopping next to Baekhyun as they placed the laptop on a nightstand that they moved in front of the bed. Sehun clicked on some random action movie and it started playing right away. 

  Not managing to pay much attention to the screen, Sehun glanced from time to time to Baekhyun who was clearly enjoying the movie while eating popcorn. He stared at his lips, gulping. “Hyung,” he called out, his voice almost silent. Baekhyun turned his way, Sehun’s stare still fixated on his mouth. Without a warning, he placed his lips on Baekhyun’s, eyes closed. Shock passed through Baekhyun’s body, but not even a second later he winded his arms around Sehun’s shoulder, bringing him closer. 

  Sehun finally moved his lips, slowly and still reluctantly. Baekhyun tasted  _ amazing  _ and he wanted to stay like this forever. The older tried to bring them closer, closest that they could be. He placed himself on Sehun's lap, holding his face while kissing him, Sehun’s arms hugging him around his waist. Licking his lips through the kiss, the dancer opened his mouth, letting Baekhyun explore the inside of his mouth, doing the same in return. Running out of breath, the singer broke the kiss while Sehun lowered his head, leaving sloppy kisses along his neck, nipping at the skin, creating a bruise that would be very visible in the morning. Baekhyun moaned, clutching his hands around Sehun’s shoulders. He brought his head up, bringing him back into a kiss. It went from a movie night to having lengthy make-out sessions. 

  Once Baekhyun decided they should  _ definitely  _ stop, they broke the kiss, both panting, breathing fast in search for air. Sehun looked at Baekhyun’s lips, all red and glossy, he guessed his own were probably the same. The singer stared at him, still catching his breath. 

  “What- what was this?” 

  “Ah, hyung, I- I wanted to kiss you,” Sehun blushed but continued. “I like you, but- but I didn't know how to tell you. I- I don't know what came over me, but never in a  _ lifetime  _ would I be able to do this-” Baekhyun shut him up with a kiss. He could get used to this. 

  “Stop rambling, Hunnie. And- and I like you too,” it was now his turn to blush. “So, yeah, I enjoyed this. I'm glad this was  _ never in a lifetime _ , cause I doubt I would manage to ever confront you, you know.” Baekhyun smiled, that blinding smile of his, and Sehun’s heart may have skipped a beat. 

  “W-Well, I'm officially a-asking you out then, h-hyung.”

  He said yes.

* * *

**_me:_ **

I may have asked Baekhyun hyung out

**_nini bear:_ **

SEHUN!!!

PICK UP MY CALLS DIMWIT!!! 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you liked it, i thought about writing their date for a bonus chapter :)


End file.
